In the past, there has been provided a brake device which can improve braking force with a good response based on a sucking/discharging operation of brake fluid with a pump disposed in a fluid pressure circuit (for example, see Patent Document 1). More specifically, the brake device has a configuration in which a plurality of electromagnetic valves and a pump are disposed in a fluid pressure circuit disposed between a master cylinder (to be referred to as an M/C hereinafter) and a wheel cylinder (to be referred to as a W/C hereinafter) corresponding to each wheel. Of the plurality of electromagnetic valves, while an electromagnetic valve disposed in a main pipe line coupling the M/C and the W/C is set in a differential pressure state, the pump is driven to supply brake fluid to the W/C side to improve boosting response of a W/C pressure so as to increase the braking force with a good response.